gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
FOXHOUND
High-Tech Special Forces Unit FOXHOUND is a small, formidable elite black ops unit of the USGR that was established by one of the "Legendary Soldiers” Chidori Lulz. Specialties FOXHOUND specialized in covert, solo infiltration, to cope with local revolutions, regional complications, and global terrorist activities in "unauthorized" combat zones too politically-sensitive to intervene through conventional means. Its agents are also trained to complete various missions that were assigned in secret, to the extent that they were considered the modern versions of the ninja. All its members were battlefield hardened veterans, with many coming from a mercenary background. Because of its status as a hi-tech special forces infiltration unit, any and all members of FOXHOUND are heavily trained and rigorously taught a wide field of survival, martial, and operational skills; from a plethora of insertion and maneuvering methods, to skydiving techniques and underwater infiltration, in order to cover all possible routes of infiltration into an enemy nation; advanced outdoor survival skills, including scenarios regarding long period wilderness survival and a wide range of harsh environments; acute stalking, detonation operations, wireless communication, procuring and reusing enemy resources, gathering information, varying martial arts, emergency medical operations, languages, and hi-tech devices. Selection and Training When FOXHOUND was first established, the process of recruitment was not fully developed, due to the circumstances at the time. Potential recruits were usually abducted or rescued, and then convinced into joining the unit. However, those with skills, such as quick recovery, the ability to adapt to changing situations in combat (quick-thinking), and a certain amount of combat experience were highly desired. Recruits must also pass exams in three different aspects: Physical *Physical fitness test *Short-distance running *Uninterrupted performance of 80 push-ups *Uninterrupted performance of 100 sit-ups *50-meter free stroke swim *Combat diving skill *Cross-country march (travelling 64 km miles in under 15 hours, carrying a 30 kg pounds backpack) Psychological *Mental recovery, concentration, endurance, self-control and the fortitude to overcome difficult situations *ESP expectancy score *Marksmanship *Recognizing and making decisions in emergency situations Intelligence *Foreign languages *Foreign geography *Knowledge of world events *Advanced technology *Medical procedures *Detonation operations *Stealth communication *Foreign weaponry After passing the selection courses, the recruits then partake in professional training exercises (also known as drills), which include: *Battlefield survival (14 weeks) *Shooting practice (must score at least 95% for a target at 914 m ft, and 100% for a target at 548 m ft) *Guard patrol *Mountaineering *Hand-to-hand combat *Border infiltration *Guerrilla warfare *Land navigation *Map-reading *Escape and evasion *Combat medical skills *Rebelling and Ranger practice *Weapons familiarization *Nautical vehicle control and navigation *Diving and underwater infiltration *Canoeing *Basic military parachute skills (4 weeks) **Special operations freefall practice (High-Altitude, Low-Opening HALO and High-Altitude, High-Opening HAHO) **11 jumps carrying little to no combat equipment ("Hollywood") **15 jumps with full combat equipment **2 nighttime jumps **2 mass-tactical strategic jumps *Intelligence gathering *Language and customs of the destination country (4 weeks) *Stealth techniques *Improvised explosive devices *Utilization of high-tech equipment *Communications (16 weeks) *Medical exam (10 weeks) FOXHOUND Units During the initial formation of FOXHOUND, there were four primary units within the group. They were: *The Sneaking Unit, which specialise in infiltration missions as well as abducting or rescuing potential recruits. There are four units total within this unit, with four members in each unit: **Alpha Unit **Bravo Unit **Charlie Unit **Delta Unit *The Spy Unit, which carry out espionage into enemy territory, transmitting intel to FOXHOUND on opportunities or events that could be exploited. *The Tech Unit, responsible for the development of new technologies and weapons. *The Medical Unit, responsible for treating injured and wounded soldiers. Codenames A FOXHOUND codename originally comprised an animal name and a preceding personal identifier to distinguish between those operatives named after the same animal. Often this identifier represented either the individual's weapon of choice or particular skill that they specialized in, but sometimes these codenames were more ambiguous in nature. The "Fox" codename was awarded to operatives of great skill. Category:Task Forces Category:Gamer's Alliance